Muggle World
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: Agustus, 1998. Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny merasa bosan dan ingin berpergian bersama. Tetapi saat mereka tengah asik, Hermione bertemu dengan salah satu 'teman lama' nya dari dunia muggle. Oneshoot. Ron POV.


**AN: Hay! Kembali lagi nih sama saya hihi. Btw, lagi suka bgt nulis oneshoot, ampe After the War belum dilanjut. Tapi gpp, cerita ini juga setelah perang, entah tapi saya suka nulis Romione pas abiss perang hehe. Yowes, langsung aja yuk di read. Dan review, please! xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling dong.**

* * *

 **Muggle World**

Ron berdiam diri di kamarnya, melihat beberapa ilalang yang bergoyang dengan pelan oleh angin yang berhembus pelan. Cahaya langit The Burrow terlihat kuning ke cerahan karena sudah berada di waktu senja. Dan Ron masih duduk termenung di meja yang berada di depan jendela. Jembalang-jembalang sedang berkumpul di rerumputan, dan ada juga beberapa burung yang berterbangan dan berkicau disana. Ron tersenyum saat melihat salah satu burung sedang saling mematuk satu sama lain.

Hari ini sudah memasuki pertengah bulan Agustus, dan Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir sudah berakhir tiga bulan lalu, sudah banyak yang sudah dilewati setelah perang itu. Sudah tiga bulan ini Ron merasakan kelegaan bagaimana menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa, yang tidak takut akan hal apapun, tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun, hanya mendapat kesenangan dan ketenangan.

Sebenarnya terkadang Ron masih sering teringat oleh Fred yang sudah tewas saat perang itu, tetapi Ron harus kuat untuk keluarganya. Jika dia juga sedih, keluarganya yang lain juga akan sedih. Maka oleh sebab itu Ron mencoba kuat untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Fred sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Pacarmu selalu menanyakanmu." kata Harry dengan suara meledek, saat Ron mendengar pintu terbuka. Harry masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Ron tertawa dan melihat Harry yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Seperti apa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Seperti.. ' _Dimana, Ron?'"_ kata Harry yang meniru Hermione, _"'Harry, apa kau melihat Ron? Harry, apa Ron tadi pergi bersama Ginny? Harry—'"_

"Oke, baiklah berhenti berlagak seperti itu." Ron tertawa. "Itu sedikit.. Menjijikan kalau kau yang melakukannya, kau tahu?"

Harry tertawa, membenarkan posisi duduknya agar terasa lebih nyaman.

"Memangnya kenapa dia tidak datang saja langsung ke kamarku," kata Ron heran. "Maksudku, bukannya memang sudah sering dia masuk ke kamarku, ya? Bahkan sebelum kami.. Er—kau tahu.. Bersama."

"Hmm.." gumam Harry memikirkan pernyataan Ron. "Iya sih, dia memang sudah sering masuk ke kamarmu. Tapi mungkin dia malu." kata Harry tertawa.

Ron mengangkat alisnya. "Malu?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau dan dia 'kan sudah bersama. Ayolah…"

Wajah dan kuping Ron memerah. "Ya, kenapa dia harus malu?"

Harry mendesah oleh ketidakpekaan Ron. "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya padamu.. Hmm.." Harry berpikir sejenak. "Karena Hermione sudah menyukaimu dari awal, dan kau juga sahabatnya, karena kita selalu bertiga 'kan?"

Ron mengangguk dan masih tidak mendapati apa yang di maksud oleh Harry. "Lalu?"

"Duh, Ron!" kata Harry jengkel. "Ya sebelumnya 'kan kau hanya sahabat yang diam-diam dia sukai, dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi miliknya, ya begitulah.." kata Harry terdengar frustasi, tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Ron. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah merasa canggung saat pertama kali bermesraan dengannya?"

Ron mengenang saat pertama kalinya dia dan Hermione bermesraan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Saat itu Ron dan Hermione duduk berdua di halaman The Burrow, Ron merangkul bahu Hermione dan Hermione menaruh kepalanya dibahu Ron, saat itu juga Ron mencium kening Hermione, mencium bibirnya, tetapi Ron tidak ingat atau bahkan tidak merasa kalau Hermione merasa malu atau semacamnya.

" _Well,_ saat pertama kali itu aku tidak merasa kalau Hermione malu. Karna dia juga membalas ciumanku—"

"Oke, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Kenapa?" kata Ron sedikit kesal. "Toh, aku dan Hermione hanya ciuman."

"Apa kau ingin mendengar bagaimana ciumanku dengan adikmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kata Ron memutar bola matanya.

"Nah, kau mengerti sekarang." Kata Harry bersandar.

"Langsung kembali ke percakapan,"

Harry tertawa. "Ya, intinya Hermione sangat menyukaimu, sangat-sangat menyukaimu, bahkan aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu."

Ron mencoba untuk menahan senyumannya saat Harry berkata seperti itu.

"Aku yakin ada beberapa saat dimana dia akan merasa tersipu saat sedang bermesraan denganmu." kata Harry tersenyum.

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Ron senang.

"Ya, begitulah.." gumam Harry. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat saat dia terlihat gugup saat sedang berduaan denganmu?"

Ron mengenang kembali saat-saat bersama Hermione tiga bulan ini, Ron tidak pernah melihat Hermione terlihat seperti itu, dan Ron akan mencoba memperhatikan Hermione lebih dalam lagi kali ini.

"Sampai sekarang, aku belum pernah melihat Hermione tersipu, sih." kata Ron memutar kursinya agar bisa melihat Harry lebih jelas.

Harry geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya ampun.. Kau memang tidak peka, Ron."

Ron merasa jengkel, "Memang kau pernah melihat Hermione tersipu, huh?!"

Harry tertawa. "Sudah beberapa kali,"

"Hah?" tanya Ron kaget. Ron sendiri saja belum pernah melihat Hermione tersipu, bagaimana bisa Harry bisa melihatnya?

"Aku akan menyebutkan salah satunya," kata Harry yang sekarang duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya. "Saat kau berdansa dengannya di pernikahan Bill dan Fleur."

"Hah?" Ron merasa kaget, karena menurutnya saat dia dan Hermione berdansa.. Hermione terlihat tidak gugup sama sekali, apalagi tersipu. "Dia sama sekali tidak tersipu waktu itu, dia selalu berbicara denganku. Bahkan, mungkin aku satu-satunya yang terlihat gugup."

"Nah, itu sebabnya." kata Harry menunjuk-nunjuk Ron. "Hermione tidak ingin kau merasa gugup, maka dia berpura-pura untuk biasa saja di depanmu. Aku yakin, dia selalu memberimu pertanyaan, kan?"

Ron mengangguk.

"Nah, dia berlagak seperti itu untuk menutupi kegugupan nya terhadapmu, dia tidak ingin ada kecanggungan antara kau dan dia."

Ron mencoba untuk memahami pernyataan Harry. "Aku jadi ingat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry bergerak melihat Ron, karena pernyataan ini sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa kau ingat saat kunjungan pertama kita ke Hogsmeade, dan kau tidak bisa ikut bersama kami?"

Harry mengangguk, dan seketika tersenyum. "Kau hanya berduaan dengan Hermione! Oh, ya! Aku juga ingat!"

Ron mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau girang sekali?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau ternyata kalian berdua sudah pernah kencan sebelumnya," kata Harry yang menertawakan Ron.

Ron memerah, tetapi tersenyum. "Oh, diamlah.. Itu momen yang sangat amat canggung antara aku dan dia." Ron mengingat kembali masa berdua dengan Hermione waktu mereka kelas tiga, "Bahkan Hermione menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting."

Harry tertawa membayangkannya. "Benarkah? Jadi, si Hermione juga memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan padamu waktu itu? Walaupun itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting untuk di bahas?"

"Ya, seperti itulah.." jawab Ron tertawa mengingat kejadian itu. "Dia bahkan memberitahuku kalau _Shrieking Shack_ tempat terseram di Inggris dua kali. Entah, tapi mungkin dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di bicarakan waktu itu."

Harry tertawa dan mengangguk. "Hanya kau, Ron yang bisa membuatnya gugup seperti itu."

Ron cekikikan. "Waktu itu aku sebal karena dia selalu memberitahuku hal-hal yang sudah dibahasnya, tetapi sekarang aku merasa lucu kalau menginggatnya." kata Ron yang teringat kejadian waktu dia dan Hermione berdua menatapi _Shrieking Shack_ , senyum Ron bertambah lebar saat sekarang mengetahui bahwa waktu itu Hermione sedang gugup karenanya.

"Tunggu dulu.." kata Harry seketika, Ron melihatnya dengan heran. "Jika memang waktu itu Hermione sudah gugup saat bersamamu.. Berarti dia waktu itu sudah menyukaimu, dong?"

"Entahlah," jawab Ron mengangkat bahu. "Hermione belum bilang sejak kapan dia menyukaiku." kata Ron sedikit bangga. "Memangnya dia tidak cerita denganmu?"

"Tidak.." gumam Harry. " _Well,_ menurutku Hermione itu seorang gadis yang tertutup, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia diam-diam menyukaimu."

"Kapan kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ron yang penasaran dengan pengakuan Hermione tentang Ron.

"Dia tidak cerita langsung, sih.." jawab Harry yang bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat tidur.

"Lalu?" tanya Ron heran melihat tingkah Harry yang berubah.

Harry menghela nafas dalam. "Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

"Yeah,"

"Aku tahu saat dia menyuruh burung-burung Kenari untuk mematukmu,"

Ron menahan nafas, terkejut. Itu kejadian dimana Lavender mencium Ron. Saat dimana akhirnya Ron merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menginginkannya, merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mendambakannya dan menyukainya apa adanya.

Saat itu Ron tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hermione terhadapnya. Saat itu Ron kesal dengan sikap Hermione yang dengan tidak jelasnya menyuruh burung-burung itu untuk mematuki Ron, dan setelah itu Hermione sama sekali tidak maaf, bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali dengannya. Itu membuat Ron jengkel dengan sikap Hermione.

Saat itu Ron tidak merasa mempunyai kesalahan apapun pada Hermione. Tetapi dengan berjalannya waktu, saat itu Ron merasa kehilangan sosok Hermione yang biasanya mengomelinya karena belum mengerjakan PR, sosok Hermione yang biasanya membantunya saat mengerjakan PR, sosok Hermione sedang tersenyum manis jika Ron melakukan hal yang bodoh, bahkan saat Ron merasa bingung, Hermione akan menertawakannya.

Tapi sekarang Ron tahu kenapa sikap Hermione seperti itu dulu, kenapa Hermione menyuruh burung-burung Kenari untuk mematuki Ron, itu agar Ron tahu betapa sakitnya Hermione.

"Waktu itu aku belum sadar kalau aku sudah menyakitinya.." gumam Ron menaruh kedua tangan di wajahnya.

Harry menepuk pelan bahu Ron. "Karena seperti yang aku bilang, Hermione sangat tertutup dengan perasaannya. Aku saja sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia sudah menyukaimu sebelum itu."

Dengan seketika kenangan-kenangan buruk datang menghampiri Ron. Bagaimana saat Ron menghempaskan kemarahannya pada Hermione saat memakai kalung Horcrux, saat Ron juga meninggalkan Hermione dan Harry.

"Aku sudah sering sekali menyakitinya, Harry." kata Ron yang sudah melepaskan kedua tangan dari wajahnya.

Harry hanya menatap Ron beberapa saat, mungkin dia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mencairkan suasana hati Ron. Ron sebenarnya belum pernah membahas tentang ini pada siapapun, walaupun ini terdengar akan sedikit canggung, tapi momen seperti ini waktu yang pas untuk membahasnya.

"Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan." kata Harry bijak.

Ron tertawa suram. "Aku tidak ingat kalau kau pernah menyakiti Ginny."

"Apa kau lupa?" tanya Harry, Ron mendongak. "Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya saat meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami."

" _It's just different."_ jawab Ron yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengutarakan perasaannya. "Maksudku, aku sudah benar-benar menyakitinya. _Menyakitinya."_

"Ron, dengar.." kata Harry yang menatap Ron sungguh-sungguh. "Hermione sangat mencintaimu, dia akan selalu memaafkanmu, dan kau bisa belajar dengan kesalahanmu. Kalau perlu, jangan kau ulangi lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia sangat mencintaiku?"

"Aku hanya tahu.. Kau sangat berarti baginya. Aku bisa melihatnya, kau tahu?" kata Harry tertawa. "Apa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Ron tertawa karena percakapan ini tidak canggung seperti yang di bayangkannya. "Yeah, dia sudah bilang kalau dia mencintaiku."

"Sungguh?" senyum Harry, "Itu bagus."

Mereka berdua diam sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin di luar.

"Bagaimana dia menyatakannya padamu?" tanya Harry yang kelihatannya penasaran. "Yah, kau tahu.. Hermione yang aku kenal itu orangnya galak, cuek, nge-bos, cerewet, sensitif.." kata Hary tertawa, "Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia mengakui perasaannya padamu,"

Ron tersenyum teringat momen itu. "Aku yang pertama mengakuinya, dan setelah itu dia mengakuinya dan segera memelukku erat, menciumku lagi dan—"

"Oke, berhenti disitu." kata Harry nyengir. "Aku yakin dia sangat senang akhirnya bisa bersamamu."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Ya, kupikir begitu."

Ron seperti merasakan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat ada seseorang yang mengakui kalau Hermione bahagia menjalani hubungan dengannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi setelah itu. Keheningan yang ditemani dengan suara cicit burung yang berterbangan di halaman The Burrow.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ginny?" tanya Ron dengan seketika. Ron belum pernah membahas hubungan antara Harry dan Ginny sebenarnya, tetapi sekarang mungkin waktu yang pas untuk menanyakannya.

Harry mendesah pelan, tersenyum. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Ron tersenyum. "Baguslah. Jika kau menyakitinya, kau akan berhadapan denganku, Harry."

Harry tertawa. "Menjadi kakak yang protektif lagi, rupanya.."

"Tentu saja. Dia adikku, kau tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu.. Mungkin aku akan melakukan yang sama jika aku memilki saudara perempuan, dan Hermione sudah benar-benar kuanggap sebagai saudaraku, jadi kau juga harus menjaga perasaannya, yeah?" kata Harry tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu."

Ron dan Harry pun tertawa, karena mereka merasa aneh bahwa mereka berempat bisa bersama seperti sekarang. Ron tidak pernah membayangkan jika mereka akan seperti sekarang, bisa bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Saat itu ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

" _Ron?_ " Senyum Ron semakin lebar saat mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalinya. " _Apa kau di dalam?"_

Harry memberi Ron ekspresi seperti 'Dia datang juga' dan Ron hanya tersenyum dan berdiri untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

" _Ron—"_

Ron membuka pintu dan bisa melihat Hermione yang sedang berdiri disana dengan memakai sweater lengan panjang dan celana jeans panjang, pakaian Hermione sehari-hari.

"Hi."

"Hi," jawab Hermione tersenyum, dia juga mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa Hermione sedang tersipu?

Ron mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Hermione terlihat gugup, karena dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan Harry sebelumnya mengenai kegugupan Hermione jika sedang bersama Ron.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Hal ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Ron akan menarik Hermione masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Ron tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hermione yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak menatap mata Ron, dia hanya menatap lantai dan setelah itu menatap Ron lagi, mungkin dia sedang berpikir bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Ron?

"A-aku hanya ingin melihatmu, sebenarnya." jawab Hermione menatap Ron dalam, tatapan yang sama saat dia melepaskan ciuman pertamanya dengan Ron di pertengahan perang tiga bulan lalu. Dan Hermione juga tersenyum, senyum yang sangat disukai Ron, senyum yang terlihat sangat manis. Perut Ron jungkir balik saat memikirkan bahwa perempuan di depannya ini adalah miliknya.

Ron mendekati Hermione dan menyentuh pipi kanan Hermione, Ron sudah mendekat untuk mencium bibir Hermione. Hermione juga sudah memejamkan kedua matanya, bersedia untuk dicium oleh Ron.

"Oi! Ada perang disini!" kata Harry tertawa saat melihat Ron dan Hermione saling melepaskan satu sama lain, terkejut oleh suara Harry yang dengan seketika menganggu momen manis Ron dengan Hermione.

" _Harry?!"_ kata Hermione dengan terkejut, sepertinya memang sedari tadi Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa Harry ada didalam kamar Ron.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hermione, terima kasih." kata Harry yang setengah sebal karena kehadirannya tidak disadari.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Hermione, melihat Harry dan juga Ron secara bergantian.

"Tidak lama sih, setelah kau bertanya dimana Ron." jawab Harry nyengir.

Hermione terlihat tidak nyaman dan menatap arah tangga yang berada disebelahnya.

Ron segera memegang tangan Hermione dan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Hermione duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya Ron duduki, sedangkan Ron berdiri disampingnya.

"Seharusnya kalian bilang jika kalian berdua ada disini," kata Hermione, "Maka aku tidak sendiri seperti orang bodoh dibawah."

"Ginny kemana?" tanya Harry terlihat heran.

"Dia pergi bersama Mrs. Weasley, aku juga tidak tahu kemana perginya mereka."

Harry mendesah, kembali bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Biasanya 'kan kau akan menghabiskan waktumu membaca buku jika sedang sendirian." kata Ron menatap Hermione yang berada di bawah pandangannya.

"A-aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membaca,"

Harry cekikikan. Ron menatap Harry dan Harry menujukan bahasa seolah 'Seperti yang kubilang' pada Ron.

Ron mengerti apa yang di maksud Harry, hanya Ron lah yang bisa membuat seorang Hermione Granger terlihat gugup.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" tanya Hermione ganas, dia menatap Harry dengan tajam.

" _Nothing."_ gumam Harry.

Ron tertawa dan tersenyum pada Hermione, walaupun Hermione sendiri tidak bisa melihat Ron.

" _Guys!"_ Saat itu Ginny datang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, membuat orang-orang yang didalam terkejut. "Apa kalian sudah melihat artikel Daily Prophet minggu ini?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Ginny mendekati mereka dan menaruh Daily Prophet di meja sebelah Hermione dan Ron. Harry bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk melihat artikel yang di maksud Ginny.

 _ **Penyihir-Penyihir Muda Yang Sudah Tersengat Dengan Ikatan Cinta**_

 _Perang Kedua Dunia Sihir sudah tiga bulan berlalu, tetapi apakah kalian tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan penyihir-penyihir muda yang sangat amat kita kenal? Salah satunya adalah pahlawan muda kita yang bernama Harry Potter dan kedua sahabatnya Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger._

 _Di artikel ini kami akan membahas apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah perang berlalu, yang bahkan beberapa orang tidak mengetahuinya._

 _Pertama adalah;_

 _ **Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley Menjalin Hubungan Kembali**_

 _Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sebelumnya Harry Potter pernah menjalani hubungan dengan gadis Weasley, yang bernama Ginny. Belum dapat diketahui bagaimana mereka bisa berpisah waktu itu, dan setelah perang usai, sesuai dengan informasi yang kami dapat bahwa Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley sudah bersama lagi._

 _Yang kedua;_

 _ **Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger Menjadi Pasangan Kekasih**_

 _Seperti dari sumber yang kami dapat, ternyata kedua sahabat The Boy Who Lived ini menjalani hubungan sebagai kekasih. Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger sudah bersama sejak berakhirnya perang, karena ada salah satu siswa Hogwarts yang memberitahu kami pada saat itu bahwa dia melihat Ron dan Hermione sedang bergandengan tangan. Wow, apa kalian mempercayainya? Apa kedua sahabat Harry Potter ini sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain sejak lama? Bagaimanapun itu akhirnya mereka berdua resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih saat ini—_

"Berita macam apa ini?" tanya Ron dengan nada sebal, dia merasa bahwa privasinya sudah terbongkar. Sebelumnya memang namanya dan nama Hermione sering di sebutkan di artikel, tetapi itu hanya berita yang membahas Harry, tetapi sejak kapan artikel Daily Prophet menjadi artikel gossip seperti ini.

"Kau merasakan 'kan bagaimana menjadi diriku?" kata Harry yang juga terlihat jengkel.

"Tetapi ini berbeda, Harry.. mereka membahas privasi kita," kata Ron, "jika mereka membahas tentang bagaimana kita memenangkan peperangan sih aku oke-oke saja."

Ginny melipat Koran saat mereka sudah tidak ada suasana untuk membacanya lebih lanjut. "Iya juga sih," kata Ginny, "lagipula sejak kapan Daily Prophet berubah menjadi Witch Weekly?"

"Mungkin mereka hanya ingin memberitahu semuanya bahwa kita semua sedang bahagia, oleh sebab itu mereka memuat berita tentang hubungan percintaan kita." jawab Hermione yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ron menyerngit. "Dan kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya, Ron.." jawab Hermione santai, "yah, tetapi aku juga tidak bilang tidak menyukainya."

"Hah?" kata Ron yang tidak mengerti maksud Hermione. Ron terkadang tidak bisa mengejar pemikiran Hermione yang sudah jauh entah kemana, terkadang tata bahasa Hermione kurang dapat dipahaminya. Apa memang Hermione yang terlalu pintar, atau memang Ron nya saja yang kurang peka dengan perkataan Hermione. Entahlah.

"Jadi maksudmu gimana sih?" tanya Ginny heran.

Nah, ternyata memang bukan Ron yang tidak peka. Memang Hermione saja berbicara nya berat, sampai Ginny saja juga tidak mengerti.

Hermione mengendus pelan. "Aku diantara suka dan tidak suka, itu maksudku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron yang menekukkan kakinya untuk menatap Hermione dengan pas. "Apa kau mau _semua orang_ mengetahui tentang hubungan kita?"

Hermione hanya menatap Ron, seperti seolah dia sedang membaca apa yang Ron pikirkan saat itu juga. "Yeah, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Selagi mereka tidak menangkap gambar kita yang sedang berciuman." kata Hermione tersenyum manis pada Ron.

Ron merasakan jungkir balik di perutnya. Tidak percaya sekarang dirinya dan Hermione bisa membahas mengenai ciuman tanpa ada kecanggungan seperti sebelumnya. Sebelumnya Ron merasakan kekesalan karena hubungannya dengan Hermione dimuat di Daily Prophet, tetapi setelah Hermione berkata seperti itu membuat Ron berpikir lagi, jika _semua orang_ tahu kalau dirinya dan Hermione sudah bersama berarti tidak akan ada yang berani untuk mengencani Hermione saat dirinya kembali ke Hogwarts bulan September nanti.

Belum lama ini memang Hermione sudah memberitahu Ron kalau dia ingin menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Hogwarts, Ron sebenarnya juga ingin kembali dengan Hermione, membayangkan akan berduaan dengan Hermione jika tidak ada kelas, mengajak Hermione ke salah satu kelas yang kosong untuk berciuman, tetapi saat ini George sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari Ron untuk membuka kembali toko leluconnya.

Ron tersenyum dan memegang tangan Hermione yang berada dilututnya. "Kurasa kau benar."

"Ew, kurasa aku harus terbiasa melihat kalian seperti itu." kata Ginny yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya.

Harry tertawa. "Kau harus, Gin."

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ron erat.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Ginny yang sekarang duduk disebelah Harry, "sebelum aku dan Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts, bagaimana kalau kita berempat jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Ya, itu de bagus." kata Harry

"Kemana?" tanya Hermione yang terdengar antusias. "Hogsmeade? Atau Diagon Alley?"

"Sebenarnya aku bosan ke tempat itu," desah Ginny.

"Tetapi jika kita berempat kesana bersama itu akan mengasyikan, menurutku." kata Hermione melihat Ginny, Harry dan Ron bergantian. Ron yang merasa lelah akhirnya duduk dilantai, dibawah kursi yang Hermione duduki.

"Tapi jika kita pergi ke tempat lain, itu akan lebih mengasyikkan sih."

"Ya, tapi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Harry pada Ginny.

Ginny berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dunia muggle?"

"Apa?" kata Ron seketika.

"Harry dan Hermione 'kan sudah sering berjelajah di dunia sihir, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau sekarang kita yang berjelajah ke dunia muggle, itu kan tempat asal mereka juga, Ron."

Ron bisa melihat Harry menatap Hermione, menunggu Hermione untuk berbicara. Dan akhirnya Ron mendongak menatap Hermione yang sekarang juga menatap Ron.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." kata Hermione yang mengalungkan satu tangannya di bahu Ron. "Ya 'kan, Ron?"

"Yeah," gumam Ron.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tempat bagus untuk jalan-jalan di dunia muggle," kata Harry membenarkan kaca matanya yang miring. "Tapi sepertinya Hermione lebih tahu." Harry menyengir pada Hermione.

"Hmm.. aku juga tidak begitu tahu sih," jawab Hermione sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Ron. "Tapi sepertinya ada satu tempat yang pas untuk kita."

"Bagus!" kata Ginny senang, dan dia mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Harry. "Akhirnya aku bisa menjelajahi dunia muggle bersamamu."

Ron segera mengeluarkan suara batuknya. Tetapi Ginny mengabaikannya. Harry hanya tersenyum lebar.

Didalam hati, Ron merasakan kebahagiaan bisa mendapatkan momen seperti ini. Mereka berempat menjalanani hidup seperti layaknya pemuda-pemudi yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak memikirkan kekhawatiran lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Tetapi aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat muggle, apalagi banyak benda muggle yang belum kulihat sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau aku akan terlihat bodoh di depan muggle-muggle itu?" kata Ron.

"Kau akan baik saja, Ron, aku akan selalu disampingmu." jawab Hermione tersenyum, dan saat itu juga Hermione mencium puncak kepala Ron. Ron melihat Hermione yang menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah memberinya ciuman, dan saat itu Ron sadar jika Hermione sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya berarti itu tanda kalau Hermione sedang tersipu. Ron juga tidak bisa meyakininya, tetapi dia ada perasaan bahwa itu hal yang benar.

"Kau benar, Harry.. sepertinya aku _harus_ mulaiterbiasa melihat mereka seperti itu." kata Ginny tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa, sih." jawab Harry nyengir.

"Diamlah!" gumam Ron. Dan mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama, hidup baru mereka sudah dimulai, dan Ron tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Mulai sekarang Ron harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, dan belajar dari kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan. Salah satunya adalah Hermione. Ron tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya, Ron bertekad akan mencintai dan menyanyangi Hermione lebih dalam lagi. Karena Hermione adalah salah satu kebahagiaan Ron.

RWHG

"Wow permainan muggle boleh juga, ya?" kata Ginny yang terlihat kagum melihat permainan muggle yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Hermione mengajak Ron, Harry dan Ginny kesebuah permainan, atau kalau kata Hermione ini wahana yang menyediakan banyak permainan yang membuat Ron bingung. Ron melihat para muggle yang berkubu di wahana tersebut. Dan Ron melihat benda yang tinggi seperti kereta tetapi tidak memilki jalur lurus seperti kereta biasanya. Ron bisa mendengar teriakan para muggle yang menaiki kereta itu, melihatnya saja membuat Ron ingin muntah. Karena kereta itu berputar dengan kecepatan cepat. Mungkin lebih baik Ron menaiki sapu terbang selama berjam-jam dari pada menaiki kereta semacam itu.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengajak kalian kemana.." kata Hermione yang mengalungkan satu tangannya di lengan Ron, "jadi kupikir ini tempat yang tepat."

"Tapi permainan macam apa itu?" kata Ron menunjuk kereta yang meluncur berputar membuat orang-orang yang menaikinya berteriak senang.

"Itu namanya Roller Coaster, Ron.. Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" senyum Hermione.

Ron menelan ludah. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat wahana yang lain?" saran Harry yang memegang tangan Ginny.

Hermione mengangguk, dan setelah itu mereka berempat berjalan melihat wahana-wahana yang lain. Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh para muggle dan Ron masih tidak percaya dia pergi ke tempat seperti ini, banyak hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tetapi dia tidak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang terlalu banyak pada Hermione ataupun Harry.

Hermione membimbing mereka mengelilingi wahana tersebut. Mencari wahana yang menurutnya asik untuk ditaiki oleh mereka. Karena Ron sudah berkali-kali memberitahu Hermione kalau dia tidak ingin menaiki wahana yang menurut Ron akan membuatnya muntah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana semacam seperti London Eye?" kata Hermione yang berhenti di tempat.

"Apa itu London Eye?" tanya Ron yang baru mendengar sebutan itu.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Serius deh, Ron kau harus sering jalan-jalan ke dunia muggle di London. London Eye sangat terkenal di London. London Eye adalah roda pengamatan yang terbesar di dunia setinggi 135 meter atau setara dengan 443 kaki." kata Hermione dengan nada _Know-It-All_ yang biasa dia pakai jika menjelaskan sesuatu kepada temannya. Ron mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar Hermione. "Tetapi kurasa roda putar yang disini tidak setinggi seperti London Eye— dan kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti itu, Ronald?" katanya yang terlihat sedikit sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Ron.

"Yasudah, kita naik itu saja pertama.." kata Harry yang mencoba untuk memotong perdebatan antara Ron dan Hermione.

Ron menggandeng Hermione dan mereka berempat pun berjalan ke kasir untuk membeli tiket. Ron, Hermone, Harry dan Ginny memasuki sarang bersama, mereka saling besebrangan. Hermione tetap memegang tangan Ron dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Ron. Sangkar yang dinaiki mereka mulai berputar keatas membuat Ginny sedikit terkejut. Ron bisa melihat para muggle yang dibawah, dan dia merasa kalau naik sapu terbang lebih mengasikkan dari pada naik benda seperti ini.

"Pemandangan yang indah," kata Ginny yang terlihat kagum dengan dunia muggle jika dilihat dari atas. "Muggle pintar juga bisa membuat benda seperti ini untuk melihat keindahan dari atas,"

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menikmati keindahan kota dari atas, mereka pun mulai berjalan menjelajahi tempat tersebut. Ron melihat beberapa pasangan muggle yang terlihat sangat bahagia disana, Ron tersenyum melihatnya. Dan Ron melihat para gadis-gadis muggle yang berpakaian pendek dengan kacamata hitam, mereka berjalan berjajar seperti seolah ingin memancarkan pesona mereka. Karena yang Ron tahu para penyihir jarang memakai pakaian seperti gadis-gadis muggle itu, semua penyihir rata-rata memakai baju yang besar dan memakai jubah. Menurut Ron gadis-gadis itu lebih parah daripada Lavender.

"Ron!" terdengar suara Hermione disebelah Ron saat para gadis-gadis muggle itu melewatinya.

"Apa?" jawab Ron sedikit sebal karena tiba-tiba Hermione berteriak seperti itu.

"Ginny berbicara padamu, tetapi kau malah asik menatap gadis-gadis bodoh itu." kata Hermione sinis, melihat kearah gadis-gadis muggle yang sekarang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak menatap mereka," gumam Ron.

"Jangan bohong, Ron, aku tahu kau menatap mereka!" kata Hermione dengan nada sebal.

Oke, memang Ron menatap mereka, tetapi Ron hanya merasa heran karena pakaian para muggle dan para penyihir itu sangat berbeda. Mungkin Hermione berpikir bahwa Ron menatap gadis-gadis itu karena terpesona oleh mereka, padahal toh Ron sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu, dia hanya heran dengan para remaja gadis itu.

Ron mendesah pelan. "Ya, aku menatap mereka. Tidak ada salahnya dengan itu."

"Apa?!" kata Hermione sedikit tertawa sedikit marah. "Yeah, mungkin kau benar, _tidak ada salahnya dengan itu_." Hermione menekan sedikit kata _'tidak ada salahnya dengan itu,'_.

Ron menatap mata Ginny yang melototinya, dia berada di belakang Hermione.

"Aku akan mencari beberapa cemilan kalau begitu, kalian tunggu sini." kata Hermione yang berbicara seolah dengan Harry dan Ginny saja, karena dia sama sekali tidak menatap mata Ron. Setelah itu Hermione pun pergi ke sebuah stand makanan kecil.

Ron seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu. Tentu saja apa yang dilakukan Ron salah, dia menatap gadis-gadis remaja muggle di depan mata Hermione sendiri, dan dia bilang tidak ada salahnya dengan itu. Ron mendengus kencang, seharusnya Ron bilang bahwa dia hanya merasa heran dengan gadis-gaids itu, tetapi kenapa yang keluar malah kata-kata itu, yang membuat Hermione berpikir bahwa Ron tidak perduli dengan perasaan Hermione. Padahal Ron sangat perduli dengan perasaan Hermione, dan Ron tahu pasti Hermione merasa cemburu saat tahu bahwa Ron menatap gadis-gadis muggle didepan mata Hermione. Bodoh, kau memang bodoh, Ron.

"Ron, kau idiot!" kata Ginny kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau bilang seperti itu pada Hermione, tentu saja itu salah karena kau dan Hermione sudah bersama sekarang, dan lihatlah Hermione marah padamu!"

"Aku tahu, oke!?" debat Ron, "Aku tadi keceplosan. Lagipula aku hanya menatap mereka, tidak seolah aku menggodanya, kan."

"Oh benarkah?" kata Ginny tertawa sinis. "Karena yang aku lihat kau seperti orang bodoh menatap gadis-gadis itu sehingga tidak mendengarku bicara tadi."

"Hermione datang," kata Harry, dan Ginny segera bersikap biasa saja.

Ron melihat Hermione datang dengan empat makanan dan minuman ringan di tangannya. Hermione memberikannya pada Ron tanpa menatap mata Ron dan memberinya pada Harry dan Ginny. Ron hanya melihat Hermione, menunggu agar Hermione juga melihat Ron tetapi Hermione tidak melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk dulu yuk," ajak Ginny melirik Ron dan memberinya isyarat untuk meminta maaf pada Hermione.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka berempat menemukan tempat yang pas untuk beristirahat sejenak, didekat taman wahana. Selama mereka berjalan, Hermione sama sekali tidak memegang tangan Ron, dia hanya terdiam jalan sambil terkadang hanya meminum minumannya.

Harry dan Ginny yang berada di depan Ron sudah duduk di salah satu kursi panjang dibawah pohon. Tetapi Ron memegang lengan Hermione untuk memberhentikannya. "Hermione, tunggu."

"Apa, Ron?" jawab Hermione pelan dan masih saja tidak menatap Ron.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Ron masih mencengkram lengan Hermione. Harry dan Ginny melihat mereka disana tetapi tidak berbicara apa-apa, membiarkan Ron berbicara empat mata dengan Hermione.

"Ini kita sudah berbicara, kan?" jawab Hermione yang akhirnya menatap mata Ron.

"Hermione," gumam Ron.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Hermione membuang minumannya di tempat sampah yang tidak jauh darinya, Ron bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa minumannya sudah habis.

"Sungguh, Hermione aku menatap mereka bukan karena terpesona dengan mereka. Aku hanya heran, karena di dunia sihir tidak ada orang-orang macam seperti itu, kan?"

Dan yang Ron heran lagi setelah berkata seperti itu Hermione sedikit tertawa. " _Orang-orang macam seperti itu_ , apa maksudmu, Ronald?"

Ron tersenyum, sedikit lega karena Hermione tidak terlihat marah lagi "Yeah, kau tahu maksudku."

Hermione juga tersenyum.

"Kau tidak marah lagi, kan?" tanya Ron menyentuh pipi kanan Hermione.

"Tidak," gumamnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu menatap gadis-gadis cantik dan gaul seperti mereka."

" _They got nothing on you, Hermione._ " senyum Ron. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, perasaanku hanya untukmu, kan?"

Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya. Senyum Ron semakin lebar saat sudah tahu bahwa Hermione tersipu. Dan saat itu juga Ron mencium bibir Hermione yang di segera dibalasnya. Hermione menaruh satu tangannya di belakang leher Ron dan mengelus rambutnya, sesuatu yang sekarang biasa Hermione lakukan jika mereka sedang berciuman.

"Ew, mereka selalu seperti itu." kata Ginny yang terdengar oleh Ron dan dia pun melepaskan ciumannya, dan merangkul Hermione, memeluknya.

"Ya, karena mereka Ron dan Hermione," kata Harry tertawa, "Sebentar bertengkar dan sebentar ciuman, kau harus terbiasa, Gin."

Ron tersenyum pada Harry dan Ginny, terlalu malas untuk membantah. Ron menatap Hermione yang juga sedang menatapnya, dan Ron pun mencium keningnya. Ron mengajak Hermione untuk bergabung dengan Harry dan Ginny di kursi panjang tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mengitari wahana dan melihat wahana apa yang akan naiki selanjutnya. Hermione kembali bersandar dengan Ron selagi mereka berjalan. Ginny menunjuk salah satu permainan yang menurut Ron agak konyol, yaitu permainan melempar sebuah panah kearah yang tepat, karena Ginny melihat sepasang muggle memenangkan boneka besar setelah memainkan permainan itu.

Ginny dan Harry bermain, sedangkan Ron dan Hermione hanya melihat mereka. Hermione dengan antusias membantu arahan pada Ginny dan sesekali tertawa saat Ginny gagal. Ron hanya mengalungkan kedua lengannya, melihat Ginny yang selalu gagal yang ditertawakan oleh Harry dan Hermione disana. Ron tidak pernah membayangkan momen indah seperti ini akan terjadi padanya, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny. Mereka berempat benar-benar seperti remaja biasa yang sedang menikmati masa muda mereka, dan terlebih lagi, mereka jalan-jalan di dunia muggle.

Saat berpikir seperti itu, Hermione menatap Ron dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum manis dari seseorang yang Ron sayangi dan cintai, seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya bertahun-tahun, seseorang yang sudah mengenal Ron luar dan dalam, seseorang yang sudah mencintainya apa adanya, jadi untuk apa menyukai gadis lain sementara gadis yang sudah mengenal baik Ron sudah menjadi miliknya.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Ron dan menaruh kedua lengannya di pinggul Ron, dia bersandar dengan Ron, mungkin Hermione belum tahu, tetapi Ron sangat suka jika kedua lengan Hermione memeluknya erat, seakan Hermione tidak ingin berada jauh dari Ron. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ron merasakan kebahagiaan yang mendalam. Segera saat itu juga Ron mencium lembut kening Hermione, dan Hermione mengeratkan pelukannya, Ron bisa melihat kedua mata Hermione terpejam merasakan sentuhan ciuman lembut yang diberi Ron.

RWHG

Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di dunia muggle. Dan mereka berempat melewati kebun binatang, itu yang Harry bilang. Dan Harry mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam, Harry bilang bahwa dia teringat saat diajak keluarga Dursley pergi ke kebun binatang. Ron tersenyum mendengarnya, karena Harry jarang sekali membahas keluarga Dursley dan membuat Ron bertanya-tanya dimana dan bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?

"Mereka tinggal di salah satu kota kecil, aku sudah menemui mereka dan memberitahu mereka bahwa dunia sihir sudah aman karena Voldemort sudah musnah," kata Harry menceritakan nasib keluarga Dursley saat mereka mulai memasuki pintu masuk kebun binatang, "tetapi mereka sepertinya tidak ingin untuk pindah kerumah lama mereka, dan aku tidak memaksanya. Toh, aku juga tidak ingin tinggal bersama mereka lagi,"

Ginny mengelus lengan Harry untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak sendirian lagi sekarang, Harry tersenyum lembut pada Ginny.

"Ya, setidaknya kau sudah memberitahu mereka kalau sekarang dunia sihir sudah aman." kata Hermione tersenyum pada Harry.

Harry tersenyum. "Ya, bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah membesarkanku."

Mereka berempat sudah memasuki kebun binatang, dan Ron melihat banyak binatang-binatang yang terkurung disana. Muggle-muggle melihat binatang tersebut dengan senang, dan Ron melihat anak kecil yang tertawa geli saat Ayahnya membantunya untuk memberi makan seekor Monyet.

"Lihatlah!" kata Ginny seketika menunjuk papan yang tertuli, " _Rumah Segala Jenis Laba-Laba._ Bagaimana kalau kita memasukinya?" katanya girang melihat Ron dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Ron dengan nada kencang.

"Ayolah, Ron, kau harus mengalahkan rasa takutmu itu pada laba-laba!" jawab Ginny dengan nada kencang juga.

"Diamlah!" Ron menegaskan.

"Kurasa hanya melihat-lihat tidak ada salahnya, Ron," kata Harry nyengir, "lagipula aku yakin mereka mengurung laba-laba itu. Dan juga bukankah kau sudah menghadapi laba-laba besar sejenis Aragog?"

Telinga Ron memerah saat melihat Hermione yang sedang menatapnya. "Yeah, sebenarnya yang kecil lebih menggelikan, sih.." gumam Ron berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Harry benar," kata Hermione menggenggam erat tangan Ron. "Mereka mengurung laba-laba itu, kita hanya melihatnya dari balik kaca."

Ron mendesah dan menatap Hermione. Entah mengapa ada didalam suara Hermione yang membuat Ron ingin juga memasuki tempat laba-laba itu. Hermione masih menatap Ron dengan lekat dan akhirnya, "Baiklah.."

Ginny terdengar senang. Mungkin karena dia belum memasuki rumah laba-laba dan ingin melihatnya selagi dia berada di dunia muggle. Ron tidak menyalahkannya, karena memang Ginny belum pernah pergi ke dunia muggle sebelumnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus lengan Ron. Mereka berempat memasuki rumah laba-laba itu, dan Ron melihat ada banyak anak kecil yang sangat senang melihat laba-laba. Ron menyerngit, membayangkan kalau laba-laba itu berjalan ditubuhnya dan membuat bulu kudut Ron merinding.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hermione menenangkan Ron, dia sepertinya mendengar gerakan aneh Ron yang sedang membayangkan laba-laba.

"Ayo kita lihat laba-laba yang disana," ajak Ginny menarik Harry dan Ron pun tidak bisa menolaknya.

Mereka mendekat ke salah satu kaca yang berisi laba-laba jenis Tarantula, karena Ron bisa membacanya dengan jelas di papan tersebut. Ginny dan Harry mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, tetapi Ron berdiam diri di tempat dia merasa aman, Hermione menariknya tetapi Ron hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Ron, dia tidak akan mengigit." ajak Hermione yang masih menggandeng tangan Ron.

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Hermione, kau tahu aku melihatnya saja sudah merinding—aku disini saja."

Hermione mendesah. "Yasudah, kalau itu maumu." Dan setelah itu Hermione melepas pegangannya, menyusul Harry dan Ginny.

Ron mengalungkan kedua lengannya, menunggu Hermione, Harry dan Ginny yang sedang bertanya-tanya kepada salah satu pemandunya. Sesekali Ron bisa melihat Hermione menatapnya, mungkin untuk meyakinkan kalau Ron tidak pergi kemana-mana. Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertiga pun kembali bergabung dengan Ron.

Ditempat ini sangat ramai sehingga Ron merasa bahwa hawa angin diluar tidak terasa olehnya. Saat mereka berempat sedang mengitari rumah laba-laba tersebut ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka.

"Hermione?" sapa seseorang gadis itu saat sudah mendekat.

"Ya?" jawab Hermione yang sepertinya juga tidak mengenal gadis yang menyapanya itu.

"Oh, ya ampun, Hermione!" kata gadis itu terdengar antusias, "kukira aku akan salah orang, tetapi perasaanku benar kau Hermione!"

Hermione tersenyum, merasa bersalah karena dia tidak mengenal gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lupa," kata gadis itu, "aku Stacie, teman sekelasmu waktu SD!"

Mata Hermione membesar. "Oh ya Tuhan, Stacie!" jawabnya senang dan segera memeluk gadis yang bernama Stacie itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh ya ampun, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!"

Ron, Harry dan Ginny saling bertatapan dan tidak heran Hermione bertemu dengan salah satu teman lamanya di dunia muggle.

"Aku baik! Dan lihat, oh ya ampun, kau berbeda sekali sekarang, Herms!" kata Stacie masih memegang lengan Hermione.

Hermione tertawa dengan pernyataan Stacie, dan seketika dia ingat bahwa dia tidak sedang sendiri. "Oh ya, Stacie perkenalkan ini teman-temanku," kata Hermione mendekat agar Stacie bisa bersalaman. "Ini Harry, Ginny dan ini Ron."

Ron menjabat tangan Stacie dan tersenyum kecil padanya, saat itu Stacie menarik pelan Hermione dan berbisik padanya. "Kau yakin yang terkahir itu temanmu?" katanya, walaupun dengan bisikan, tetapi Ron bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, "karena aku sudah memperhatikan, kau selalu bersandar padanya."

"Oh, diamlah, Stacie!" balas Hermione mencubit pelan Stacie sambil tertawa, dan Stacie pun juga tertawa. Ron berpura-pura tidak mendengar mereka dan bersikap seperti biasa, padahal Ron merasa senang salah satu teman Hermione mengetahui bahwa Ron adalah pacar Hermione.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Hermione pada Stacie.

"Umm, tidak.. aku bersama yang lain, kuyakin beberapa diantara mereka kau sangat mengenalnya." kata Stacie.

Siapa yang dimaksud Stacie, apa jangan-jangan ada seorang laki-laki muggle yang memang pernah dekat dengan Hermione di dunia muggle. Toh, Hermione tidak pernah cerita tentang kehidupannya di dunia muggle pada Ron.

"Siapa?" jawab Hermione yang bingung. Setelah berkata seperti itu ada beberapa orang yang mendekati Stacie.

"Hey, Stacie sedang apa kau disini?" kata gadis berambut panjang hitam dengan memakai pakaian yang tidak jauh dengan gadis-gadis muggle yang dilihat Ron sebelumnya, dia menatap Hermione, Ron, Harry dan Ginny dengan sinis.

"Kuyakin kau mengenalnya, Joey," jawab Stacie hati-hati. Ron mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Ini Hermione—"

"Granger?" kata gadis yang dikenal sebagai Joey itu. Lalu dia tertawa, "Oh lihatlah dirimu, Granger, sama sekali tidak pernah berubah." katanya pada Hermione yang menatap Joey dengan diam. "Yah, mungkin ada perubahan sedikit di rambutmu, apa itu sebabnya kau keluar dari sekolah?"

Teman-teman Joey tertawa dengan pernyataannya. Hermione masih menatapnya dengan diam.

"Joey, sudahlah—"

"Karena yang kuingat rambutmu dulu seperti sarang burung dan gigi depanmu lebih besar dari gigi kelinci." kata Joey tertawa.

"Hey!" kata Ron yang tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tetapi dia merasakan satu tangan Hermione menahan Ron untuk maju.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Joey," kata Hermione sinis, "tetapi jika tidak keberatan, kenapa kau tidak urus saja urusanmu sendiri?!"

"Lihat, cowok itu ingin membelanya.. jangan katakan kalau dia itu pacarmu, Granger," kata Joey tertawa, "karena orang sepertimu yang hanya terjebak oleh buku mana mungkin mempunyai pacar."

"Joey!" bentak Stacie. "Sebaiknya kau kembali dengan yang lain, dan jangan mengikutiku! Pergi sana!"

Joey menatap Stacie dengan tajam. "Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini," dan setelah itu dia pun pergi bersama temannya.

Hermione masih memegang lengan Ron. Stacie pun menatap mereka. "Maafkan soal itu," katanya, "terjebak dengan sepupu seperti itu memang sulit berpisah dengannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Stacie.." kata Hermione tersenyum pada Stacie. "Kukira dia sudah tidak bersama denganmu."

Stacie mendengus pelan. "Ayahnya pergi bekerja di Amerika dan dia terjebak tinggal bersamaku dan keluargaku."

"Ya, dan beritahu sepupumu itu agar menjaga mulutnya—"

"Ron!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione.." senyum Stacie, "jika aku jadi Ron pasti aku akan tidak suka dengan sikap Joey. Dia tetap saja begitu, tidak pernah berubah."

Hermione tersenyum prihatin pada Stacie.

"Oke, baiklah.. sebaiknya aku juga kembali dengan keluargaku, senang bertemu denganmu, Hermione. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

"Iya, semoga, Stacie. Dah!"

Setelah itu Stacie pun menghilang untuk bertemu keluarganya. Ron menatap Hermione. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Apanya?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Joey, siapa dia?! Beraninya dia mengejekmu didepanku!" kata Ron gusar.

"Teman lama," jawab Hermione apa adanya, "ya, bukan teman juga sih, sebenarnya.."

"Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padamu?"

Hermione mendesah. "Sejak dulu dia seperti itu, Ron.. dia memang senang sekali menilai orang waktu aku SD, apalagi seorang sepertiku."

"Kau pernah sekolah di dunia muggle?" tanya Ginny mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, sebelum aku pergi ke Hogwarts aku memang bersekolah _disini._ "

"Wow, aku belum pernah dengar tentang itu," jawab Ginny.

Ron masih merasa sebal dengan Joey, berani-beraninya dia mengejek Hermione seperti itu. Jika Hermione tidak menahannya mungkin Ron sudah membalas Joey dengan kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya sakit hati.

"Sudahlah, Ron," kata Hermione pelan, "dulu memang banyak yang sebal atau bahkan membenciku, tetapi Stacie satu-satunya teman yang menganggapku beda. Karena berhubung dia sepupu Joey, makan dari itu dulu Stacie sempat menjauhiku,"

"Kenapa mereka membencimu?" tanya Ginny heran.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin karena sikapku yang terlihat sok pintar. Ron juga berpikir seperti itu, kan waktu aku baru masuk Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione yang tersenyum pada Ron.

Telinga Ron memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Memang dulu Ron tidak suka dengan sikap sok pintarnya Hermione, itu membuatnya jengkel, tetapi setelah berteman dengannya, Hermione memang gadis yang baik.

"Tapi, aku tidak membencimu waktu itu, aku hanya sebal." gumam Ron.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku tahu," katanya, bersandar lagi pada Ron, dan memberi Ron kecupan singkat di bibir. "Terima kasih, ya.. kau sudah membelaku,"

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika ada yang mengejekmu, atau menghinamu,"

"Aku tahu," bisik Hermione pelan.

Ginny mendesah. "Yasudahlah, ayo kita lanjut lagi perjalanan kita."

Dan setelah itu pun mereka berempat berjalan mengitari rumah laba-laba lagi, dan Ron berharap tidak ada laba-laba yang akan lepas dari kandang mereka.

* * *

 **AN: Jangan lupa tinggalin review nya dong! xoxo**


End file.
